


Dark Is The Lust That Eats At Your Soul (Black)

by Finnoola



Series: The Meaning of Flowers [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Tension, and they were ROOMMATES, bunny hybrid!jisung, god these tags IM SORRY, jk i have no regrets, just wanna let you know how much i love minho in this fic he's lit me in real life, this is about to get hella filthy im so sorry, wolf hybrid!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnoola/pseuds/Finnoola
Summary: 'Black'1. The darkest 'colour', is the result of the complete absorption of light or the absence of colour.2. Is most commonly associated with witches, death, evil and mourning, but can also be associated with elegance, sophistication, authority and seduction...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: The Meaning of Flowers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Dark Is The Lust That Eats At Your Soul (Black)

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this at you and runs away*
> 
> uh yea. comment, kudos if you want????
> 
> (stones/gemstones are used because black flowers are impossible in nature so yup)

_ Act 1, Black Star Diopside _

Jisung lets his head flop onto the table with a thump. Yang looks at him from across the table, a blank look on her face. Jisung groans, Yang taking a sip of her iced coffee with slight amusement as she watches the bunny hybrid. 

“So, you’ve finally come to me,” She says after she puts her drink down, Jisung moving his head a little so his face could be seen. 

His long, caramel coloured ears twitch atop his head, hyper aware of the bustle surrounding him in the cafe. He sighs, before sitting up and fixing Yang with a desperate look. 

“Yang-noona, I am so screwed,” Jisung whined, burying his head in his hands. 

Yang shrugged. “So you wanna fuck him, where’s the problem with that?”

Jisung choked on his spit, leaning over the table, and trying to shush her with his hand. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that in public!” He hisses, eyes flitting over to a mother and her young child a table over, who squints judgmentally at the pair. 

Yang raises her eyebrow at him perfectly poised and elegant, before batting his hand away from her mouth. Yang, though she may not look it, is actually a hybrid. She’s half mountain wolf, but doesn’t have the blatantly obvious characteristics a hybrid usually has. At first glance, she looks like a normal, regular human, but when you get closer, you can tell by her bright yellow eyes and abnormally long nails. She picks up her drink again and takes another sip. After she has done that she places the drink back on the table with a small clunk, and then speaks. 

“Jisung, how long have you known Changbin for?” Yang asks, voice perfectly even. 

Jisung settles back in his chair, tugging at his ears. “Since my first year of high school? Why?”

Yang hums, looking out the cafe window. “And how long have you liked him, and no, I don’t mean platonically, I can see you dodging the question without even looking.”

Jisung shrunk in his seat a bit, a faint blush coming over his cheeks. 

“Since second year…” He murmured, studiously looking away from Yang’s imploring stare. 

“And how long have you been roommates for?” Yang asked once more, her yellow eyes staring at him. 

“Three years now…” He responded, fiddling with his hands now. 

“So, why is this a problem now, of all times?” Yang asked a sigh on the tip of her tongue, looking at Jisung curiously. 

Jisung fidgeted, hands pulling at his ears and feet swinging aimlessly. Yang raised her eyebrows again, waiting for an answer. When only silence remained, Yang sighed again. 

“Look, Jisung, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me why-?”

“Changbin-hyungsbeenactingweird!” Jisung rushes out, watching as Yang’s eyebrows rise into her hairline. 

“Come again?” She asks, watching as Jisung sighs before speaking again.

“Changbin-hyung’s been acting weird, I think he  _ knows _ .” He whispers the last part conspiratorially at Yang who gives him a confused look. 

“Knows what? That you’re hopelessly in love with him? Uh yeah, Jisung, I think from the way he’s been acting the past few years should’ve been a dead giveaway.”

Jisung gives Yang a weird look. “What do you mean?”

Yang sighs. “Jisung, what has he been doing now, that is weird to you?” 

Jisung shrugs, mind not coming up with any examples right away.

“Okay then, does he hover around you when in public? Does he seem protective of you when you go to house parties, and always keeps a hand on your lower back? Do your hybrid friends complain that you smell like him all the time? Does Changbin seem attentive only to you, when you speak or when you do things?”

As Yang kept listing things off, Jisung kept sinking further into his seat as realization set in. He thought it was just what Changbin usually did! Not that he was attracted to him in any way, just that he was being a good friend. Jisung was only privy to what bunny hybrids did, not what other hybrid’s behaviours were like! How was he supposed to know that Changbin had felt the same way and had been giving him signals for the past few years??

Yang raised her eyebrows again, watching as Jisung’s ears flattened themselves against his head and his face took on a startling shade of red. 

“So, I’m guessing he does what I’ve just said and you're only realizing now, of all times?” Yang surmised, picking up her drink and stirring the straw around. “Ji, Changbin adores you, and he’s awfully protective and territorial of you when you’re not around.” 

Jisung perked up a bit, eyes lighting up a bit as he pushed his head out of his coat. 

“R-really?” He asked, voice lined with nervous hope. 

Yang laughed, a breathy thing before she gave Jisung her most comforting look in the past 10 minutes. 

“As a half-wolf hybrid, I can tell you that he is absolutely, positively, whipped for you. All you have to do now, is make a move.” 

Jisung shrunk back a little, that fight or flight instinct of his kicking in. Damn his rabbit genes. 

“I don’t know….” He murmured, fidgeting in his seat again as Yang sighed for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes. 

“You are insufferable, you know that?” Yang said, fond but tired. “Why'd you come to me, instead of Chan? He’s a wolf hybrid too?” 

Jisung made a face before speaking, “You’re more comfortable to talk with about this stuff, Chan-hyung just makes everything weird.”

Yang huffed out a laugh as she took another sip from her drink. They sat in comfortable silence, before Yang’s eyebrows raised, and a sly smile came across her face. 

“Well now, speak of the devil and he shall appear…” Yang murmured, watching as Jisung became alert, turning in his chair as he spies Changbin enter the cafe. 

“Oh, come on…” Jisung whines, sliding down in his seat again. 

“Changbin-ah!” Yang calls, causing Jisung to slide even further into his seat as the other makes his way over to their table. 

Changbin makes his way over, black wolf ears and tail twitching when he spies a familiar pair of caramel coloured ears trying to hide. He raises an eyebrow at Yang who just smiles at him. 

“Sung, what are you doing?” Changbin asks when he reaches the table, watching as Jisung jumps slightly. 

“Changbin-hyung! Hi!” Jisung laughs nervously, tugging on his ears as he did so. 

Changbin notices the nervous tick of his but says nothing as Jisung looks everywhere but at him. 

Yang looks between them before clapping her hands together. 

“Well, it was nice talking to you Ji, but I gotta date with my boyfriend in about an hour, so…” Yang says, swinging her bag over her shoulder and flipping her ash-gray hair over her shoulder as Jisung makes pleading eyes at her.

Jisung stares at her imploringly as she leaves, Yang only giving him a cheeky smile and mouthing ‘good luck’ as she leaves. When Yang disappears through the cafe door, Jisung nervously looks at Changbin. The wolf-hybrid is now sitting across from him, a questioning look on his face. 

Jisung smiles, a sort of nervous look on his face as Changbin begins to speak. 

“Didn’t know you were meeting up with Yang-noona, I’d have come with you if you’d told me,” Changbin says. 

Jisung sputters, trying to think of an excuse as to why Changbin shouldn't have come with him. 

“You came home late last night, so I thought I’d let you sleep in,” Jisung explained, head turned away from the other. 

He doesn’t see the unconvinced look the wolf hybrid gives him, too busy staring out the window and pretending he doesn’t exist right now. 

_ Act 2, Black Onyx _

So maybe Jisung isn’t the best when it comes to keeping it cool. It's not like he’s spent the past few weeks  _ avoiding  _ Changbin either. It's not like he’s hyper aware of each time Changbin touches him. It's definitely not like he feels Changbin’s eyes on him when he’s across the room, chatting with other people. And he for sure, does not flinch each time Changbin’s winds his arm around his waist at parties. 

Okay, so maybe Jisung sucks at this.

None of his friends are much help either. Minho was a cat-hybrid, and Felix was human, with a wolf-hybrid boyfriend, and he was  _ so  _ wrong to go for either of them for sympathy. Minho just laughs at him and Felix stares at him disappointed. 

He groans, letting his head fall onto the table they’re seated out on campus grounds. 

“Maybe,” Minho says, after he stops laughing at him, “You should do something about it? Like actually talk to him?” 

Jisung whines, “But that’s scary!” 

“And so are the death glares I get when I stand too close to you, but we don’t talk about that,” Minho mutters, crossing his arms as Jisung blinks confusedly up at him.

“What glares? Changbin-hyung glares at you? Why?” Jisung asks, innocently confused as Felix sighs. 

“Because he’s a territorial wolf who’s trying to stake his claim but  _ someone _ ,” Felix says, squinting at Jisung accusingly, who smiles sheepishly back at him, “Is too blind to notice.”

“Well, I know now!” Jisung whines back. 

“‘Sup, hoes,” Hyunjin calls, plopping into an empty seat next to Minho, who sneers at him.

“‘Sup, yourself,” Minho retorts, watching as Hyunjin glowers at him before turning to the rest of the table. 

“So, since midterms are over, I decided to throw a party, you know booze, music, the whole she-bang.” Hyunjin says, narrowing his eyes at Jisung who was trying to quietly get away. 

“And you’re all invited, even you, Jisung.” Hyunjin says, watching as Jisung's shoulders drop. 

“Can’t I just skip this one? I’m still reeling from the hangover I got from the last party you threw,  _ before _ midterms!” 

Felix looks at him funny before speaking. 

“Jisung, you were so scared you would blurt out how much you wanted to suck Changbin-hyung’s dick, you didn’t even drink,” He deadpans, watching as Jisung turns bright red, suddenly sputtering as Minho breaks out into another round of laughter. 

Hyunjin looks scandalized. “Alright, I didn’t need to know that, thanks for giving me that image, not.”

Felix shrugs, before taking a drink. “You’re welcome.”

Hyunjin sneers at the other before getting up. 

“Well, you’re coming anyways, because I invited the hyungs, which means Changbin-hyung’s gonna drag you with him,” Hyunjin states, watching as Jisung deflates at the words.

When Hyunjin has left, Jisung let’s his head flop back onto the table with a resounding thump. 

“Fuck.” He swears. 

Minho and Felix share a look. 

“It could be worse, you could get there and Hyunjin could drag you into some drinking game.” Minho said. 

That is exactly what happened, not even two hours after Jisung had arrived at the party. He spent the former two hours trying to have fun, but found it increasingly hard when Changbin seemed to have his eyes on him the entire time. Usually, Jisung liked parties, for the most part. It was always better when he was a little drunk, cause then he really didn’t care what other people thought of him. 

Yet, he really wasn’t feeling it tonight, even when he had gone through all the trouble getting ready with Felix. Felix had come over hours before the party was going to start, and kicked Changbin out saying that ‘he wasn’t allowed to look at the final product until they were at the party’. Changbin had left begrudgingly, going over to Chan’s apartment to kill time. Apparently, Felix had said the exact same thing when he had left Chan’s and his shared apartment, much to the dismay of his boyfriend. 

So, Jisung had whined and groaned throughout the entire ordeal, trying to get out of going to the party to no avail. In the end, he ended up in a sleeveless black tank and a pair of golden jeans he kept buried in the bowels of his closet. Felix had done his makeup, shimmery brown eyeshadow paired with pink lip tint. 

He looked good, he’ll admit that. He just wasn’t ready for all the compliments and sleazy comments he got from people at the party. Or, the way Changbin’s pupils dilated at the sight of him, looking more wolfish than normal. 

Now, he was glaringly sober, having been nursing a cup of soda as he tried to dance with Felix and Minho. That is, until Hyunjin came over and dragged him over to a slightly more quiet corner where a few other people he vaguely knew were sitting in an uneven circle. He glared accusingly at Minho as he was tugged away, Minho giving him a sheepish look in apology. They followed after the pair, just so Hyunjin didn’t make anyone do anything stupid. 

He was surprised when he saw Changbin among the people gathered there, a beer in his hand as he stared around the circle. His eyes light up when he sees Hyunjin pull Jisung with him and push him to sit down across from the other. Jisung smiles at Changbin, who grins back at him, before taking another swig from his beer. So, Changbin definitely had to be a little tipsy in order for him to be dragged over here by Hyunjin. He balks, when he sees Hyunjin pull out shot glasses and a large bottle of vodka. 

“Oh, you gotta be shitting me,” Minho says from beside him, “Hyunjin, we’re not high schoolers, if you’re making us play truth or dare I’m leaving.”

He says the last part louder, so Hyunjin can hear him. Hyunjin makes a face at him before setting the stuff down in the middle of the circle. 

“It’s not truth or dare hyung, jeez,” Hyunjin grumbles, opening up the bottle as he begins to explain what they’re doing here. “Look, it's a simple, but fun way to get drunk, you either do what somebody says or you drink. If you drink, the person who asked you the question also has to drink, as well.” 

Minho looked unimpressed, crossing his arms. “Alright then, I’ll go first, you either drink, or you tell me how much of a dumbass you are.” 

Hyunjin scrunched his nose up at Minho’s suggestion. “Hyung, I’d rather drink, thank you very much.” 

Hyunjin poured himself a shot, as well as one for Minho who took it and hit back like it was nothing.

“I need to be more drunk for this…” Minho muttered past the burn in his throat.

Jisung gulped, watching as the next person picked someone in the circle. Thankfully, Jisung got the lame ones, which he chose instead of throwing back a shot of vodka. It wasn’t the most pleasant of liquors and he’d like to avoid it, thank you very much. He also was trying not to get tipsy or too drunk that he started doing stupid shit. Like what Hyunjin was going to make Changbin do right now.

Truth be told, he wasn’t really listening to what Hyunjin was telling Changbin to do, until the circle was awfully quiet. He noticed everyone was staring at him, Hyunjin with the most gleeful expression on his face, while Minho literally looked like the cat who caught the canary. 

“What…” He said, looking at everyone with confusion. 

Felix looked torn between trying not to laugh or to sympathize with him before speaking. 

“Um, Hyunjin asked Changbin pick a person he would make out with in a locked closet,” Felix said, mirth in his voice as he watched the gears in Jisung’s head whir to a stop. 

All of a sudden, Jisung was a very violent shade of red. He wished he was really drunk right now so he could pass out, but instead, he was glaringly sober. He slowly moved his eyes over to Changbin, who was staring at him with dark eyes. 

“Alright, now that Jisung knows, get in the closet, you got 7 minutes.” Hyunjin drunkenly crowed, as Jisung was suddenly pulled up and pushed towards Changbin who was now standing. 

He squeaked as he collided with Changbin’s chest, two arms coming up to steady him. He jumped back, almost as if he was burned, before he was unceremoniously shoved into a linen closet with Changbin right behind him. He stood there, facing the shelves filled with towels before turning around. The bass from the party’s music was a dull roar from inside the closet, and it wasn’t as dark in here as Jisung thought. There was a little light that was turned on above them, a soft orangey glow that floated down on the pair. 

Jisung shuffled his feet nervously, hands wringing together. Changbin was kinda just staring at him, amber eyes slightly glowing in the light.

“Um-we really don’t have to do anything, we could just sit here, I mean Hyunjin’s always been a little shit, so you know-” In the middle of his nervous rambling, Jisung was suddenly pushed up against the wall, his breath catching in his throat. 

He was now nose to nose with Changbin, who had someone pinned him and his hands to the wall. Jisung tried not to get aroused, but it was becoming increasingly hard not to when Changbin looked at him like he wanted to devour him. He stayed as still as he could, a little confused by the turn of events. With a sharp intake of breath, Jisung felt Changbin nose up his neck. 

Jisung closed his eyes, trying not to let out any embarrassing sounds. It didn’t help that he was practically helpless in the other’s hands. His whole body was taunt, like a bow. It wasn’t until Changbin started speaking did Jisung start to lose any composure he had. 

“You know, you’re not very slick, Sung,” Changbin murmured, nosing down his lean neck.

Jisung gulped, breath struggling in his throat as he tried to respond.    
“H-hyung, what are you talking about-?” He bit his lip when Changbin kissed a spot on his neck, Jisung becoming more increasingly turned on by the second. 

He wiggled his hips, suddenly wanting friction, his dick brushing up against Changbin’s. He muffled a whine, watching as Changbin stiffened, before removing his head from Jisung’s neck. Changbin stared at Jisung, pupils wide and breath ragged. 

Changbin leaned in closer, eyes staring at Jsung’s plump, plush pink lips before speaking. 

“Already so desperate, huh Sungie?” Changbin said, voice gravelly and deep. 

Jisung gulped, feeling his body tingle at his words. He was, he could feel himself getting hard, slick already wetting his boxers. If they weren’t in someone else’s closet, Jisung would have already dropped to his knees and sucked the other off. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty like this, all red and squirmy,” Changbin breathed, as Jisung let out a whimper at the words. 

“Hyung-not here, please!” He whined, embarrassed. 

Changbin looked into Jisung’s eyes, one eyebrow cocked as he looked at him with a smirk.

“Oh? Then where do you want it?” He asked, letting the grip he had on Jisung’s wrists loosen. 

“H-home, let’s go home.” Jisung stuttered out, a blush decorating his face. 

Changbin grinned wolfishly, letting Jisung’s wrists go. He pulled the other close, hips colliding as Jisung gasped. Changbin looked into Jisung’s quivering orbs, before speaking. 

“Alright then, home it is.”

“Ten bucks they’re fucking.” Minho said, taking a shot, as he spoke. 

Hyunjin made a face before responding. “Not in in my fucking apartment, they better not be.” 

Felix huffed, shaking his head as the two made bets. He checked the time, before catching Hyunjin’s attention. 

“Seven minutes is up, you better kick them out.” Felix stated.

Hyunjin begrudgingly got up, hesitantly going to the door. 

“Look, you guys better be decent or I swear to god-” Hyunjin threatened when he unlocked the door. 

As soon as the door opened, Changbin was lugging Jisung by the hand, pulling him quickly past Hyunjin who stood there in surprise. 

The group just sat there in shock before Minho spoke. 

“Oooo, he getting that.” He sang, taking another shot. 

_ Act 3, Black Spinel _

It takes thirty seconds before Jisung is pushed up against the foyer wall in their apartment, Changbin kissing him passionately. The door has barely even closed, and Jisung feels himself fall into Changbin’s embrace, arms wrapped around his neck. He whines, Changbin slotting a thigh in between his legs. Jisung takes it, grinding down hard as the pleasure takes over his mind. 

Changbin broke the kiss, diving into Jisung’s neck and sucking marks. Jisung pants, momentarily distracted by the stimulation on his neck. He squirms, Changbin hoisting him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“Hyung-” He gasps, hands threading through Changbin’s hair, he tugs at a particularly hard suck, causing Changbin to pull back. 

“Bed,” He growls, carrying Jisung through their apartment and to his room. 

Jisung unwraps his legs once they’re in Changbin’s room, suddenly dropping to his knees in front of the other and pulling at his jeans zipper. Changbin throws his head back as Jisung’s fingers brush against his erection as he pulls down his boxers and jeans enough so that he can suck his dick. 

“Fuck, bunny,” Changbin groans, as Jisung licks at the head of his cock. 

He shivers at the name, spurred on by the reactions Changbin’s giving him. He opens his mouth wider, tongue licking at the underside. Changbin swears, petting at Jisung’s head. He preens at the gesture, sucking harder and bobbing his head up and down along the shaft. 

Jisung whines when he’s gently pulled away, Changbin staring down at him with dark eyes. 

“As much as I’d like you to choke on my dick, bun, I’d rather fuck you with it, alright?” Changbin rasps, watching as Jisung squirms on the floor at the words.

He pulls Jisung up and kisses him square on the mouth, moaning when he tastes himself on the other’s tongue. It doesn’t take long before both of them are naked, Jisung blushing when he’s bare in front of Changbin, back on the other’s bed. Changbin leans over him, murmuring soft praises into his skin, as he kisses up his body. Jisung feels a load of slick drip from his hole, hands clutching onto Changbin’s shoulders. 

Suddenly, he’s being manhandled, Changbin turning him over. He buries his face into the pillow, embarrassed at the position he’s in. He feels Changbin’s hands over his narrow hips, his tail twitching at the touch. 

“You’re so pretty bunny, the absolute prettiest,” Changbin growls, voice rough and scratchy. 

Jisung shifts on the bed, the friction he receives from the sheets brushing against his sensitive cock. He’s not prepared when Changbin breathes over his hole, and then delves his tongue in. Jisung’s back arches, surprised and aroused at the intrusion. Changbin teases his rim, before slipping his tongue back in. He continues like this, building the pressure and pleasure up until Jisung feels tears sting at the backs of his eyes from how sensitive he is. He pushes back, eager to feel more, a shy press of his hips though, as Changbin smiles at the movement. 

When Changbin pulls back, he relishes in the breathy whine that Jisung lets out, slightly disappointed. He pulls the other up, and switches their positions, Jisung on his lap now. His fingers circle Jisung’s rim, the bunny hybrid squirming and trying to push his hips down to catch the finger. 

“So eager, bunny,” Changbin chides softly, watching as Jisung’s face flushes, hands coming up to cover his face. 

His ears flop down, back against his head, his small tail twitching. He’s embarrassed, ever so shy when Changbin eyes him hungrily. 

“H-hyung, stop teasing,” He hiccups, mind going crazy from the other’s teasing ministrations. 

He’s soaking wet and helplessly bucking his hips up in Changbin’s lap, desperate to be fucked. Changbin finally takes mercy on him, dipping the first finger in and watching as Jisung gasps, back arching.

He’s pushing the finger in slowly, Jisung’s body responding and opening up eagerly. When he slides the next finger in, Jisung is riding them slowly, thighs quivering as he holds himself up over his lap. When he’s three fingers and knuckles deep, Jisung starts to beg.

“Bin-hyung, please, please, I want-” He cuts himself off with moan, as Changbin’s fingers brush against his prostate. 

Changbin stares at him, amber eyes dark and his own cock hard and leaking against his stomach. He sits up, pulling his fingers from Jisung’s ass with a wet, slick sound. Jisung whines at the loss, before he feels the fat cockhead of Changbin’s dick brush up against his hole. He shakes his hips, excited, as Changbin lines up and slowly starts to push in. 

Jisung chokes at the stretch, body slowly opening up. He pants against Changbin’s mouth, lips chasing the other’s for a kiss. Changbin kisses him, distracting him from the pleasurable burn that accompanies his cock stretching his hole. Changbin’s breath is ragged, his cock being squeezed by Jisung’s soft insides. It’s warm and slick and tight, the bunny-hybrid clenching around him erratically. 

When he finally bottoms out, he leans back to look at Jisung. A pink flush decorates his body, droplets of sweat splattered across his skin. His eyes are glazed, and his pretty pink mouth is parted open, shuddering gasps released from it. Jisung averts his eyes, flustered by the smoldering look on Changbin’s face. 

His nipples are pert and pink, and Changbin licks his lips, tongue brushing over his canines. He leans his head down to Jisung’s chest, mouth latching onto one of his nipples. He sucks, Jisung squirming in his arms at the stimulation. He raises his free arm, and fingers the other one, Jisung gasping and making pretty noises. 

He unlatches himself from the one, it now an angry red from his mouth. He looks up, wolf ears twitching as Jisung looks down, flushed in embarrassment. 

“Ride me,” He says, watching as Jisung’s eyes widened, his hands coming up to cover his face again. 

“B-but-” Jisung stammers, whining when his hands are pulled away from his face. 

“Come on bun,” Changbin encourages, watching as Jisung bites his lip shyly, before he starts moving his hips slowly. 

Changbin swears, Jisung moaning as he feels the cock drag against his insides. He slowly builds up a rhythm, pleasure taking over where there was shyness. He works his hips up and down, thighs straining at the movement. Changbin starts to buck his hips up when Jisung drops down, the other’s voice getting stuck in his throat as his prostate is hit each time. Jisung has his hands gripping Changbin’s shoulders, yelps stuck in his throat as he drops and rises each time. 

His ears are flat against his head, the bottom of his tail now covered in slick. The slide is wet and messy, Jisung leaking all over Changbin’s lap. He rotates his hips, gasping when Changbin hits his prostate full on, body slumping over weakly. He feels his thighs tiring, quivering with the force of keeping him up. 

“Hyung-can’t, can’t keep up,” He whimpers, burying his face in the other’s neck. 

Changbin snarls, hands grabbing Jisung’s hips tightly and flipping them over. 

When Jisung’s back hits the bed, Changbin drives back in with brute force. A scream catches in Jisung’s throat, his hands grasping at Changbin’s back. His nails rake over the skin, little yelps ripped from this throat as Changbin pushes in and pulls out with force. He wraps his legs around the other’s waist, head thrown back as he moans, high and sweet. 

Changbin feels his wolf instincts kick in, the desire to own and dominate high in his mind. He’s growling and panting against Jisung’s neck, mouthing at the pretty skin. His teeth are eager to bite down and claim, take what is his, but he holds back and slows down, reeling in his wolf and looking down at Jisung. 

Jisung’s caramel hair is laid out on the pillow. His pretty brown eyes flutter open, fixing Changbin with an adorably confused expression. His mouth is plump and pink, like rose petals, open slightly as he breathes in.

“Hyung?” He asks, worry laced in his voice, as he watches an unknown emotion cross against his face. 

He begins to speak again only to be interrupted by Changbin kissing him. 

It's soft, but passionate, full of feeling and, love. Jisung kisses back, responding to the kiss with slight confusion until Changbin pulls away.

“I love you, bunny,” Changbin breathes, watching as Jisung’s eyes widened at the confession, “I want you to be mine, would you let me claim you?” 

Jisung feels his eyes well up, head nodding rapidly as he smiles. 

“Yes, please, Changbin-hyung, I love you too,” He admits, watching as Changbin’s eyes brighten up, leaning forward and kissing him again. 

He rocks gently into the other, Jisung gasping into his mouth, arms wrapped around Changbin’s shoulders. Gradually, he builds the tempo back up, Jisung moaning loudly again, urging the other closer. Changbin noses against his neck, looking for the perfect place to mark him when Jisung makes a choked sound. 

“Bin-hyung-so close, please,” He whines, Changbin reaching between them and pumping the other’s small cock in his hand. 

Jisung’s back arches, body spasming as he cums, strings of white all over his lean stomach. Changbin growls as he watches the other lose it, his face contorted in pleasure, it's enough to get his knot swelling, catching on the other’s rim and causing him to grind into the other one last time, before he exploded, cum painting the insides of Jisung’s hole. He bites down at the same time, Jisung whining from oversensitivity as Changbin rides out his orgasm. 

He unlatches his mouth from Jisung’s neck, lapping at the mark and humming in contentment. Jisung blinks, suddenly very tired as Changbin rolls them over, so that he is on top again. 

Jisung moves his head, looking up at Changbin with twinkling eyes. Changbin opens his eyes, smiling when he sees Jisung staring at him. 

“What?” He asks, soft and fond, as Jisung pushes himself up a little, arms shaking at the effort.    
“Nothing, I just love you,” He says, pressing kisses to Changbin’s soft ears. 

They twitch at the gesture, Changbin wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist.

_ Act 4, Black Opal _

Jisung giggles, Changbin nuzzling his neck affectionately. He’s perched in the other's lap on their couch, exchanging soft, slow kisses from one another. Jisung smiles, gasping when Changbin deepens the kiss a bit, arms wound tightly around his waist. Changbin licks into the others mouth, smiling when Jisung pants against his mouth. 

"Can you two stop sucking face with one another, you have guests?” Minho sniped, arms crossed as he watched with two with thinly veiled disgust. 

Jisung blushes, pulling away quickly much to Changbin's dismay. 

"I-I-Blame Bin-hyung! He's the one who won't stop!” Jisung squawks, Changbin huffing at his words. 

"Bunny, really?" Changbin deadpans. 

Jisung looks back at his mate, watching as the wolf hybrid gives him a hard look.

"I mean, you do look like you got mauled by a feral wolf," Minho says nonchalantly, causing Jisung to squeak as he slapped a hand against his neck. 

Changbin chuckles, feeling proud of the mark he left on the younger. Jisung blushes, hands covering his face in embarrassment. 

“Geez, I thought Felix and Chan-hyung were bad,” Minho sighed out, shaking his head. 

Felix perks up from where he’s nestled against his boyfriend’s chest to stick his tongue out. 

“Shut up, you’re just pissy because you're single.” Felix humphed, Chan chuckling softly at him.

“And rightly so,” Minho says, raising his hands up in frustration, “Am I literally the only one who cannot get a date around here?” 

Felix rolled his eyes, before speaking. “You know, if you’d said yes to any of the guys at the party a week ago, maybe you’d have someone.”

Minho snorted, before crossing his arms, tail flicking beside him impatiently. 

“And what? Get fucked and then never see them again? Yeah, no thanks.” Minho sniffed, nose held up in the air. 

“Ha!” Hyunjin shouted, startling everyone in the room, “You are a big softie aren’t you!”

“What the fuck is that supposed mean?” Minho snarled, baring his teeth at Hyunjin who looked all too pleased with himself.

Jisung is watching the fight curiously, before he feels Changbin laugh. He turns to his boyfriend, who’s shaking his head at the two who are currently embroiled in some argument. 

“Those two are too obvious,” Changbin said, much to Jisung’s utter confusion. 

“What-? What am I missing here?” Jisung asked, whipping his head back and forth between the two arguing. 

Changbin chuckles again, pulling Jisung closer. “Nothing bun, it's nothing.” 

Jisung looks back at his boyfriend with wide eyes, blushing when the other pecks him on the nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> so yup. thats a thing i can write. uh, you know the drill, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/f1nnsfables) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Finnoola). 
> 
> have a good night, day, or evening wherever you are and seeya next time! <3


End file.
